Tailsxcream : the broken heart
by babethecooltomboy
Summary: tails lives in saddess as cream doesn't even look or talk to him will tails find it in himself to tell her how he feels ? tailsxcream, amy x sonic and Charmy X Cosmo
1. Chapter 1 sadness and love

Please note I have been gone for months sorry and to show how sorry I am I made this as to make up for lost time . enjoy!

There will be sonic x Amy somewhat and cream x tails

CH.1 sadness and love

As the bright sun filled the darkness of the room , the brightness reached over the white silk covers and over the young tan bunny's face , she slowly opened her brown eyes , as the young rabbit sat up her long orange hair fell past her hips which she had grown over the years . After getting out of her small bed she made her way to the bathroom , she looked around her room , the blue dresser which has a small lamp resting on it , the young rabbit entered the bathroom . Her brown eyes look in the large mirror, by her looks she around the age of 20 her long bangs covered her left eye . A few minuets later she comes , out wearing a long sleeved shirt with a black leather belt around her soft orange mini skirt lastly she wore long white stockings with black high heels , the young rabbit walked down stairs her heels hit against the wood of the stairs , once she made it down stairs she walked into the small kitchen , it wasn't much all that was there was a little stove that could cook three meals a day and a desk full of cooking supplies with a table across from it . The young rabbit went by the name Cream the rabbit , she was no longer the young and shy rabbit everyone once knew she had truly grown body and mind . Cream didn't really feel like eating instead she grabbed a ruby apple and was about to bit into it when she hears a soft piano music tone , her gaze turns to the white cell phone with a white rose on it , the tan rabbit picks it up with her left hand "hello?" she spoke in a soft voice , on the other line came a cheerful tone " hi cream ! " the voice was so familiar then cream remembered who it was "Mrs. Rose ? How may I help you today " Cream smiled softly , it was Amy rose her life long best friend " can you come over and help me with cleaning the house?"Amy asked, cream knew the pink hyper hedgehog never did like cleaning by herself " well alight , give me a few minutes " after cream hung up the phone she walked out of the house and walked down the street . Cream's eyes laid on a sign that read: "Amy rose house " Cream's heels clicked against the drive way as she made her way up to the pink house .

Amy POV

After I hung up the phone , I looked to see tails who had already started cleaning floors I'm so happy that tails is getting though this hole Cosmo is sick thing even though she is not nice to me , it's still nice to care about her. Then I heard the doorbell and I made my way to the front door in my black high boots and I answer the door and see my best friend in the world " hi cream!" I smiled a cheerful smile at her , she smiled back at me , " so where do I start? " Cream walked into the house , and that's when I notice that tails was staring at cream while blushing " can you help tails with the kitchen ?" Cream however didn't looked pleased but she to my surprised agreed to it and they both head to the kitchen and then I think I saw tails with sad look on his face , but why? I pushed it out of my mind and started to clean the living " I hate cleaning!"

Tails pov

She started cleaning the kitchen , I looked at her with sadness , she was so beautiful I looked at how her body moved her lovely hips , her long soft hair and the way she makes me feel free like I don't have a care in world and she was an angle that would always be with me , but she wasn't with me I knew good and well she hated me , I broke her heart and did things I knew a fox should never do , she was in love with me at one time and I knew it , I had acted so mean to her for what reason maybe because I was alone and when Cosmo came back I kissed Cosmo ,Cream saw the whole thing , she stopped talking to me and she grew up , she became so wise and so fateful , I however did get taller but I grew in sorrow and sadness , she would never talked to me , "Cream I'm sorry" but she won't listen even if she did forgive me she would always hate me and I … * blushes* grown to love her but I also well like Cosmo and she is kind of pretty but um she is nice . As I watched Cream , I looked down in saddens , then she handed me a rag and some soup and went back to cleaning , I started cleaning the floor I took note of how short her skirt was , I could almost see up it I blushed really hard and before I knew it I was making my way to try and get a small peek , just a small peek .Then I heard a loud voice from behind me making me turned and cream also turned " HI GUYS!" it was my best friend the blue hedgehog himself Sonic , Cream looked at sonic with her eyes in wonder Sonic was at least 35 and he know wore a red vest and he also grew a go-T on his chin " oh hello sonic , can I help you ?" Cream asked ,Sonic smiled " what are you guys doing here ?" It had been at least two months since Sonic started living with Amy, he was Married after all , I smiled " well , Amy ask us to help her clean " Cream just nodded, " well I'm going out for a run , see ya later " Sonic gave a thumps up like always and walked out of the pink kitchen.

Cream Pov

I sighed after sonic left and finished cleaning , Once I was done I headed to the living room and helped Amy with living room. After we were done cleaning , Amy had gone out for food and ask me and tails to watch the house , I didn't like begin alone with him I hated him and I don't wish to talk to him. He kept on looking at me and his face would always blush a crimson red but I would just ignore him . Then Something happen it was almost time to leave when suddenly tails grabbed my arm " w-wait please cream , can't we talk it won't take long, I promise" he spoke with a soft voice as he looked at me with those sad blue like eyes , I glared at him but I sighed and nodded he took a deep breath " cream .. I have done alot of things to hurt you and I know I can't make up for what I done " he blushes hard as he gets closer " cream , I think .. I" he was about to say something but then the blue hedgehog pop up out of nowhere " HI GUYS!" it made tails fall and I Looked annoyed ,Tails is so dumb I Looked at sonic and smiled " hello sonic , back so soon" I ask in a soft voice sonic smiled at me " yes ! and I feel great" he spoke with cheerful tone he finally notice tails , " hey bro , you okay?" sonic helped tails up and tails rubbed his fox like ear " yeah , it's nothing just pain " Tails commented , I looked at sonic " well I better go " and waved goodbye to Sonic and not tails .

Tails Pov

Ow! My ear! I held my ear as I waved goodbye but cream didn't wave back I looked in sadness as I started to walk home myself "she's always gonna hate me .." I sighed as my red and white sneakers clicked against the sidewalk


	2. Chapter 2 is cheating so wrong ?

Ch. 2 is "cheating really so wrong?"

Tails pov

I take another drink of my tall glass of red Tequila "how could that witch do this to me?!" I growled as I sat in middle of the dark empty bar. My blue eyes looked at the glass I held in my right hand as the events came to me, it all started a few hours ago I was walking home from Amy's house after saying goodbye to cream I felt sad, more sad then when I found out Cosmo was sick ,as I open the door to my little home , I heard noises. It sounded like moaning that was coming from my room? As I made my way to the room the sounds grew louder and louder. As soon as I open the door, I gasped in horror as I saw Charmy on top of Cosmo, in a sexual pose "t-tails?" Cosmo's face blushed full red, Charmy did the same "um hey b-buddy!" My face turned to anger "y-you slut! What the hell is going on?" Charmy pulled his long wet groin out of Cosmo's pussy , and Cosmo moaned as he did so as they both stood up covering themselves with a white blanket , I turned and ran as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I was now walking, where? I didn't care as long as I was away from Cosmo and her new boyfriend , as I looked up to see where I was or how far I had gotten I saw a glowing sign that read : "Moe's BEER " I walked in the old bar and sat down . The next thing I knew I had 5 empty glasses of Tequila and I was drinking my 6th one hoping the pain would go away little did I know that someone else was in the bar, I could tell I was drunk by how my body felt as I turned my head I saw a familiar looking rabbit walk in, "oh great! *hic* it's Mrs. Cream!" I shouted without thinking , cream turned her head to me with a look of confused on her pretty little face , the more I looked at that hot bunny the more I wanted her to be my bunny .

Cream POV

I had just walked into bar and saw tails drinking this was not like him , then suddenly he shouted my name and I just looked at him with a rising eye and then I notice he was drunk so I decided to help him get somewhere safe before he hurt himself . My black high heels clicked against the bar floor as I made my way to the drunk little fox " come on tails " I spoke a bit annoyed with him for drinking , he looked up at me his breath smelled of Tequila " Oh shut your *hic* shut the * hic* oh forget it!" he tried to walk but trip and almost fell on his face lucky for him I was able to catch him " here let me help you …" I spoke trying not to get him all upset so I help him get to my place and I sat him down on my couch and sighed " there .. that should help you a bit" as I spoke he grabbed my hand and had a drunk smile on his face "your very pretty cream "he pulled me into his lap and gave a passionate kiss on my soft lips it felt so soft yet so warm and he slowly placed his hands around my waist , I tried pushing him away but his grip grew stronger . I soon fell into the kiss of passion. His fox tongue slowly made its way in my mouth and licks the top and bottom and soon touched my soft tongue, wrapped around my tongue playing with it and I slowly played with his, I let out a soft moan of passion. I slowly placed my arms around his neck pulling him close for a more passionate kiss, his hands slowly slid up and down my sides making me moan, I blushed lightly and tails' hand slowly made its way up my skirt and he rubbed my pussy and I Let out another soft moan "ooh!"

Normal pov

Tails smirked as he slowly slid off creams white panty's and threw them to the side and slowly sick one finger in cream's wet pussy , and softly whispered in her bunny ear " tell me what you want ?" slowly he shoved his finger in and out of her bunny pussy slowly. Cream's moans grew louder, that neighbor's could hear them "give me more ..." Cream spoke trying everything in her power to hold her orgasm. The sly fox slowly removed her white panties and bent her over on the couch as he smirked " such a cute little rabbit …" Tails brought out his long throbbing fox cock and placed the tip of his groin to cream's pussy , he rubbed his dick against it , making creamy moan in surprise " you want this inside you don't you my sexy rabbit?" the sly fox smirking as if cream were his prey. Cream blushed " y-yes " she sputtered , Tails ran his hands up and grabs her curved hips. " please be gentle .." the little rabbit begged as she felt the fox's groin enter her body and the fox moaned as he took note of how tight her pussy was , he began thrusting his cock deep into her in return cream gave him a loud and lustful moan " AAH!" Tails also began to moan the feeling of his cock in this rabbit , Tails was a smart and had study a lot about sex ,he never slept with Cosmo and he always wanted to have his dick in cream's pussy but never had he in his years of studying did he think it would feel this good , Tails began to thrust faster and faster by each move and cream couldn't only hold back orgasm much longer , and then tails got close to cream's ear " don't fight it , you know you like it " tails slowly unbutton her long sleeved shirt pulled out cream's big round boobs and played with her nipples tails using his fingers flicked her soft bunny nipples and gave another sly smirk while thrusting harder and fast " your such a big girl …" feeling the gentle nubs on her breast's suddenly hardening in his hands almost on command. he bit into her neck gently, sucking and moaning against it and he could feel that this action alone had aroused her beyond the point of no return as she let out a moan so loud and so lustful that just hearing it gave him an instant hard on. Tails cum very hard into cream's pussy, and slowly removed his cock from her now cum filled pussy, Cream panted breathing in and out . Tails with smirk still played on his face " you still haven't cum yet ," he rolled cream on her back and spread her legs apart , and removed the last bit of her clothes cream blushed hard " tails …" was all she could get out when tails thrust his cock once more in her pussy and cream moans started to turn into screams of lust she couldn't hold back any loner cream's orgasm had grown strong and big " AAAH!" cream cummed a lot but tails kept thrusting until he finally cummed as well , like last time he slowly removed his dick from the now wet pussy cream pants hard and so does tails . Tails sat himself down and looks at his groin " I'm still kind of hard …" He smirked at cream , and she knew where this was going cream got on her hands and knees' and looked at tails dick " go ahead I won't bite " tails spoke in a soft voice Cream slowly licked the tip of the fox's groin and tails put his one hand on cream's head as she starts to bring his cock in and out she couldn't fit it all way into her mouth then without warning tails pushes her head down on his cock , Cream let out a sound moan , tails also let out a soft moan as he was enjoying every moment of it and he was getting ready to cum " AAAH! YES!" Tails blushed hard and kept a good grip of cream's head and he finally gave her a mouth full of cum. Tails smirked" lets finish this in the bed room" and carried her in his arms to the bed room and close the door behind them and tails sat on the bed , Cream sat in his lap and felt his dick enter in her pussy one last time " AAH! You naughty rabbit!" Tails moan out of lust "ooh Aah! You're so big! "Cream wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned, she felt his long groin enter in and out of her pussy. She moaned very loud and so did tails "ooh! Tails" cream without knowing called his name , tails cummed deep in her pussy one last time and cream got off tails , she laid on the bed tried and sweating so did tails , tails held her close and pulled up the white silk covers and they both fell into a lustful sleep .


	3. Chapter 3 Morning surprise

Ch3. Morning surprise

Tails slowly opened his eyes as the yellow bight sun shinned on his diamond blue crystal color eyes as he sat up he put his one hand on his forehead as his head began to hurt, it felt as if he had been hit by a train and tails looked around the now white room "this-this is not my room?" he sputtered out, and suddenly he felt something move under the silk white covers. Tails looked to his side and to find a sleeping cream without any clothes, only the silk blank covered her " oh god, what have I done !" tails shouted as the events from which last night started coming back to him and cream moved a bit in her sleep and spoke in a sleepy voice " tails go back to sleep …" then cream's eyes snap open real wide and she sits up fast and looked at tails in shock " TAILS?" her chocolate color eyes had shock yet fear in them " d-did we just ?!" she looked at her body and realize she had no clothes and everything came back to her and tails looked at her with shame and sadness and cream quickly gets out of her bed " tails I am so-so sorry ! I never meant – well I didn't think this would "tails cuts her off "no it's my fault cream! I was the one who was drunk and I shouldn't have drunk so much!" tails spoke in sad tone of voice and he knew he was right, cream looked at him with a blank face like she always did "tails, please understand last night ... it was not bad , yet it wasn't good but it wasn't right at the same time I mean you are married to Cosmo " Tails gets out of bed and puts his long blue jeans on and he spoke in his normal tone " I know , but you're not dating and …I thought you hated me " Cream looked down then looked back at tails " yes , that is true but you know the reason " cream spoke as if she had been thinking long and hard , cream was very wise for her age " but I don't hate you as much " cream confessed and a pink blush formed under her cheeks as she put on her skirt and top that she was wearing from the night before , " I better go .." cream spoke softly after putting on her black high heels , tails looked down in sadness as he stood there with his hands in his jeans pockets " alright , if that is what is best then I won't stop you .." he spoke in a rather sad tone , cream looked at tails once more and nodded then left the room , tails using his fox hearing he listened to the front door open and then close , he was alone now . the fox fell to his knees' and began to cry " she will always hate me no matter what I do … " then something happen , something inside him told him to stand , to go after cream , tell her how he really felt " I can't give up …" tails started to stand up with tears still in his eyes as he put on his red and white shoes and made his way out the door " I have to tell her " tails opened the front door and ran faster than sonic , he didn't stop until he saw cream and cream turned and saw him " tails what are-" tails cut her off with his lips and cream blushed hard and tails kissed her long and sweet then broke the kiss " I love you cream and I don't care what it takes to be with you I want to be your man and only your man " tails looked deeply in her eyes as he spoke and cream looked back in his " tails .. I love you too" Blushes red and tails shared a long and deep, wonderful kiss and cream finally breaks it " what about Cosmo ? " tails gets close and whispers closely in her ear " don't worry my dear .." he holds her close , his words sounded safe and warm . Cream walked home with tails hand in hand and gave him a kiss goodbye and tails gave a warm smile at her before letting go of her hand.

Tails POV

My heart melted then and I felt like I was flying in heaven, cream was an angel her eyes were like a chocolate cake baking in the middle of summer and I just told her I loved her. I snapped back to reality as I stood in front of my house, I soon remembered what had happen with Cosmo, Charmy and me as soon as I entered the house I saw Charmy and Cosmo sitting on the couch talking while holding hands then they looked at me "oh hi tails …listen me and Charmy think we should talk to you "Cosmo spoke with smile, I gave her a angry glare " there is nothing to talking about you witch!" Charmy looked angry at me and glared back at him "look tails, Cosmo is trying to say is the reason why! Now please sit down!" he growled at me and I growled back "fine! But you're not living here anymore !" Cosmo held Charmy's hand close and sighed "that's okay I will move out and live with charmy , and it's true that I have lost my love for you tails …I'm sorry but it's true and charmy was there for me a-and we fell in love" Cosmo rested her head on charmy's shoulder " HE WAS THERE FOR YOU ? WHAT ABOUT ME! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU LOSE YOUR LOVE FOR CHARMY!?" I yelled my heart out and both of them looked shocked at me like I was a wild animal "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! " I pointed to the door and Cosmo grab her bags and ran out the door with charmy, I felt a lot better after that.

Cream pov

I brushed my long hair while I sat on my bed; I wasn't sure how to feel after the kiss the more I thought about it the more I blushed, I was in love with someone I hated for a long time … but know I'm in love with him and then I heard a knock at the door, I walked down the stairs and opened the door to see a hyper pink hedgehog with a big stomach and she smiled at me " hi cream ! I just came back from the doctor today and he said it was going to be a girl " she spoke in a cheerful tone and I smiled softly " that's wonderful " I smiled softly as I spoke and Amy put her hand on her big stomach and smiled " sonic was so happy .."I smiled back at her hearing the news of the baby "that's wonderful Mrs. Rose" I saw a tear roll down Amy's emerald green eyes, she wiped it away "are you alright Mrs. rose?" I spoke with a confused look on my face , she smiled softly at the ground " yeah I'm fine …" she spoke softly " I better be going , have to buy clothers and toys for the new baby with sonic , I'll see you later cream " she waved goodbye and I did the same . I went back in to the house and looked with my chocolate colored eyes at my white colored phone, I wanted to call tails , I wanted to see him and I wished him to be here holding me as I sat in my small chair and my gaze turned to the window watching the birds fly ," why do I think about him …"I thought to myself I felt a tear roll down my cheek it was the first time in years had I felt a tear and I found myself thinking " why can't you roll away like a tear …" I sat up from my chair and walked up to my window " why do I go to my window? Is it because I'm hoping you will appear…" I found myself only thinking of tails and I knew why "because I need you ... because I miss you and I wish you were here "I spoke softly as I wrapped my arms around myself . the clouds turned to dark and the drops of rain fell from the sky hitting the grass, I grabbed my rain coat and walked out into the rain , I felt the drops of hit me as if they were tears of sadness as I passed by the lovely couples running trying to get out of the rain and into their warm homes as I walked though the wet grass lost in thought , not even knowing where I was going or how I was going to get there Then I ran into someone and fell to the ground " I'm sorry I …" I looked upon the person who had ran into me and looked at him with a blank face in his blue eyes " tails ? " I spoke in a soft face he held out his gloved hand and I took it softly , he pulled me up and hugged me close and I slowly hugged him back " I love you tails …" I spoke in a soft whisper , I didn't care if I was wet or not I wanted tails to hold me and be with me. His lips were close to mine " I love you my dear .." and with that he gave a long passion kiss.

Normal POV

After carrying cream home, cream softly ran her hands to his back and held him close and started playing with his fox tongue and let out a soft moan , tails spreads her legs apart and starts to unzip his jeans and he brings out his large fox cock and he smirked as cream blushed " are you ready ? " Cream blushed hard and nodes tails slowly removed her white silk panties and rubs the tip of his cock against her bunny pussy and cream lets another moan come from her lips , Cream began to sweat as tails enter her body and he moaned as well , cream held him close as tails began to thrust into her pussy " OOH!" cream moan loud

Cream pov

I felt him go in and out of my body , it felt so good and so hot ,I fell myself sweat as Tails when in and out as I hugged him closer to me as I could still feel his large stiff cock going in and out then Tails finally cum hard into my pussy , I still was hugging him feeling I didn't want it to end he raped his arms around me making me feel safe his cock still inside me , he pulled down my dress and started licking my breast's , I gasp as I had never seen tails go so fast with me

Tails POV

My heart is racing I wonder if hers is too maybe she loves me I cant tell we start to hug and kiss for an hour then I was wishing and hoping that maybe someday I would ask her to be my wife and I would love for ever and ever and never leave her side then suddenly … the door slammed open and a voice came from the door " hi tails-Chan ! I know you said you were busy! But I couldn't-"I turned in horror to find who was there

To be continued

You won't believe who it is !

Just wait! and read what else happens!


	4. Chapter 4 the two tailed liar and someth

Ch.4 the two tailed liar and something new

Normal POV

The orange fox looked in horror at who was at the door as the red fox looked in anger at cream and tails "tails?! What the hell is going on?" The red fox glared at tails with her blue icy eyes , this fox went by the name Fiona the fox , tails was in big trouble now and he knew it but cream on the other hand was angry yet had sudden fear as she looked at tails " tails ? What is she doing here?" she raised an eye, Fiona stood there in her brown rain coat glaring at tails "it this true? You didn't tell her?" Fiona spoke in a annoyed tone "tails what is she talking about?" cream looked at tails with her soft chocolate colored eyes "well ...I kind of sort of married to her "he spoke under his breath, cream's eyes looked to the floor as the clear blue tears fell from her eyes " you-you lied to me " she spoke softly " Y-YOU LIED TO ME!" She shouted , Fiona glared at tails " tails! I hate you ! I'm leaving you!" And with that Fiona left, tails knew his world was falling apart and with one final beg "cream please! It's not as what it looks like!" he spoke in a desperate voice as he got on knees and put both his hands together, begging on his hands and knees "stay with me!" he begged but cream with tears falling she turned away without even looking at his eyes which she so deeply loved and walked into the bathroom and got dressed and left him and she didn't come back, she went home and didn't come back to him

A few months later …

Cream POV

I have been eating a lot lately and I threw up for the first time today. Am I sick? What's wrong with me? Today I was telling my best friend Amy Rose who was going to have a baby in a few days. After telling Amy what was happening for the past few weeks , she smiled at me and giggled " um cream I could be wrong but you might have a baby " she spoke in a cheerful tone and I looked a bit taken back by it " pregnant?" I shouted at the top of my lungs , but then I thought long and hard and Amy could be right , before I left tails we did spend the night together and it was possible and I sighed " Amy , how can I be sure?" I spoke softly.

Later on that day Amy had taken me to the small nearby gas store, I knew why we were there, I knew good and well, Amy handed me a white box with which read "pregnant test" and I looked worried " Amy …are you sure about this " I ask in wonder and Amy just smiled " let's go !" she shouted in a hyper tone after paying for the stuff we bought ,we ran back to my house and Amy pushed , me in the bathroom

Amy POV

I sat down and tapped my foot as I waited , I played with my long pink hair it's felt like an hour had already gone when I finally heard cream come out and by the way she looked , I could tell she was scared and worried , Cream started to speak " Amy it's …"

To be continued


End file.
